El Baile de Navidad
by DollyInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: La Navidad trae regalos especiales e inesperados, invisibles a los ojos. Si miras con el corazón, los verás.
1. La invitación

Se acercaba la Navidad. Y con ella, se acercaba el baile tradicional del torneo de los tres magos. Harry de verdad no quería asistir, pero era uno de los campeones, así que McGonagall no le había dejado otra opción.

Maldito baile. Siempre había odiado los bailes. Nunca le gustó bailar. Nunca fue bueno para bailar. No tenía gracia, ni elegancia, ni coordinación. Podía volar en escoba, podía atrapar una snitch, podía correr de Dudley, pero no podía bailar.

Pero lo que más le estresaba de todo, era el tema de llevar una pareja. Especialmente luego del fiasco que había sido la invitación a Cho. Cedric Diggory le había ganado de mano. ¿No se supone que Harry era el Gryffindor, y no él? ¿Por qué entonces Cedric tuvo el valor de invitarla en un primer momento, mientras que él estuvo días juntando coraje? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que si no se apuraba en conseguir a una chica libre, terminaría yendo al baile con Myrtle La Llorona.

Ron estaba más o menos igual. Cegado por los encantos _veela _de Fleur Delacour, la invitó al baile en un alocado impulso. Ella no le contestó nada, y él salió corriendo.

Ambos estaban en el dormitorio, cada uno tirado en su cama, pensando en una solución.

- Sabes, Harry… Fred y George tienen razón – Harry lo miró pasarse una mano por su alborotada y roja cabellera – Si no nos apuramos, sólo van a quedar las más feas. Y no sé tú, pero yo no tengo ningún interés en ser el hazmerreír de Hogwarts.

- Dímelo a mí… Yo voy a tener que abrir el baile, Ron, todo el mundo va a ver con quién voy. No tengo posibilidad de pasar desapercibido.

Ron lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió.

- Cierto. Pero de todas formas tengo que encontrar una pareja decente… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal Parvati y Lavender? Creo que no tienen pareja ¡Una para cada uno!

Harry lo miró no muy convencido. No eran feas chicas, pero tenían esa risilla tonta que sinceramente lo sacaba de quicio.

- No lo sé, Ron… No son de mi mayor agrado

Ron rodó los ojos

- Harry, no seas tan exquisito, no serán Fleur ni Cho, pero tampoco están tan mal. Hay que aceptar la realidad, es ellas, o los elfos domésticos de la cocina… - Harry rió entre dientes y él se levantó - Yo voy a preguntarles, y si las dos están disponibles te aviso.

- De acuerdo, pero no confirmes nada.

Salió dejando al morocho solo. Volvió a reír con el comentario sobre los elfos domésticos. Si Hermione lo hubiese escuchado…

Entonces, la respuesta vino a su mente ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¡Podía pedirle que fuesen juntos al baile! Sería fácil, ella aceptaría, no habría ningún problema. Además la única con la que le interesaba ir era con Cho, ninguna otra chica. Pero Hermione era su amiga, con ella era distinto, se iba a sentir más cómodo y probablemente la pasaría mejor.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Salió del dormitorio y al pasar por la sala común vio a Ron hablando con Parvati y Lavender, que por suerte no lo habían visto. Se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca, donde su amiga se había quedado estudiando. Al entrar, fue al rincón más alejado, el cual sabía que era el favorito de Hermione. La encontró allí, sentada en una silla junto a una mesa, totalmente absorta en un libro de Historia de la Magia, con su pelo enmarañado tapándole la cara. Se sentó frente a ella en otra silla, pero seguía sin ser registrado.

- Hermione – la llamó.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco pero al ver a su amigo se le relajó el rostro.

- Harry ¿qué pasa?

_Estoy leyendo, ¿por qué me interrumpes?_

- Quería preguntarte algo… - Hermione lo miró, cuestionadora, con el libro aún abierto en sus manos. Harry decidió no hacerle perder tiempo - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?

Su amiga lo miró extrañada unos segundos, puso un señalador en la página 1570 y cerró el libro.

- ¿Quieres que vaya al baile de Navidad contigo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Si no hubiera querido no se lo hubiese preguntado. Pero Hermione no era precisamente estúpida, así que lógicamente con ese cuestionamiento lo que quería decir en realidad era ¿_Por qué_ quieres que vaya al baile de Navidad contigo?

- Sí… - contestó Harry – Mira, la verdad es que le pregunté a Cho, pero ella ya había aceptado la invitación de Cedric. Y bueno, como no queda nadie más…

- Ya veo… ¿Así que me eliges como último recurso?

- No no, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir que no me interesa ir con otra chica que no sea con Cho, pero tú eres mi amiga, así que te pregunto a ti porque sé que si voy contigo me voy a sentir mucho más a gusto que si voy con chicas como Parvati o Lavender…

Hermione sonrió y volvió a agarrar el libro. Harry la miró esperando una respuesta. Ella se volvía a meter en la página 1570, así que el chico exhaló y se levantó, dispuesto a irse y a conformarse con Parvati Patil o Lavender Brown.

- De acuerdo – contestó entonces Hermione, sin apartar la vista de las amarillentas hojas. – Iré contigo al baile de Navidad.

Harry sonrió.

- Gracias, Hermione.

Y salió de la biblioteca para dejarla estudiar tranquila.


	2. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo :D**

**Primero que nada me gustaría decir algunas cosas. En principio gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya interesado la historia (eso que el primer capítulo fue bastante pobre) y les agradezco sus comentarios, así como a quienes le dieron al follow o al favourite. Este capítulo va para ustedes :) (y también para algún nuevo lector, que espero que aparezca alguno xD) **

**Otra cosa, esta historia está planeada para ser un fic corto. Perdón si esperaban algo largo, pero la verdad es que no me da el tiempo porque tengo finales de la facultad (estudio Historia). Aún así voy a tratar de desarrollarlo lo mejor posible y mírenle el lado bueno, no van a tener que preocuparse de que abandone el fic. No que a alguien le importara si lo abandono, ni que fuera J.K. Rowling, pero en fin xD **

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, que es gratis! (por ahora)**

**PD: Soy Dolores, de Buenos Aires - Argentina (así que perdónenme si se me escapa algún "vos" en vez de tú) de acuario (?) y tengo 18 años, y aunque sea mega fan de Harry Potter desde los 7, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta saga. O al menos el primero que publico, escribí algo sin terminar, pero demasiado bizarro (Voldemort & Hermione :O) como para ser puesto a luz xD Así que bueno espero que les guste!**

* * *

La Navidad había llegado. El sol que entraba a pesar de las gruesas cortinas escarlatas y el clima invernal invadía todo el dormitorio. Harry frotó sus ojos y se colocó los anteojos que estaban sobre la mesa de luz. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie, todos ya se habían levantado. ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Cómo nadie lo había despertado? Pero no, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana. Se ve que habían decidido madrugar para prepararse para el baile…

Oh, el baile. Ya había llegado el día. Desganado, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Como no había clases en ese día se puso unos jeans, una camisa y el suéter que le había regalado la señora Weasley con su inicial en él. Nunca entendía por qué Ron odiaba tanto esos suéteres, eran cómodos, abrigados, y se veían mucho mejor que su túnica de gala.

Fue a la sala común, que estaba decorada con adornos navideños y guirnaldas de colores, especialmente rojo y dorado. Bajo un árbol de Navidad un grupo de chicos de primer o segundo año abría sus regalos sonrientes.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!

Hermione había ido hacia él tan de prisa que no llegó ni a verla. Lo abrazó con fuerza y al separarse le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel celofán.

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione – contestó Harry con una sonrisa y abrió su regalo. Era un libro que se titulaba _Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda –_ ¡Genial! Muchas gracias

- No me lo agradezcas, vi tu regalo, me gustó mucho.

Harry había dejado los regalos para sus amigos en medio de la noche bajo el árbol. A Hermione le había regalado una caja musical mágica de luces de colores, a Ron un sombrero de los Chudley Cannons, a Dean y Seamus algunas golosinas de Honeydukes, a los gemelos Weasley artículos de la tienda de bromas Zonko y a Neville una nueva recordadora… le hacía falta.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – le respondió él con una sonrisa y entonces Ron se les acercó.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! – y le entregó bombas fétidas de Zonko. Harry rió y le dio las gracias.

- ¿Dónde están Neville, Fred, George y los demás?

- Bajaron a desayunar – contestó Hermione - ¿Qué les parece si vamos también y luego seguimos con los regalos?

- Buena idea, muero de hambre – dijo Ron mientras le hacían ruido las tripas.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Todo Hogwarts estaba decorado del espíritu navideño.

- Ey Harry, me olvidé de decirte – dijo Ron mientras iban caminando los tres – Voy a ir con Lavender al baile – Hermione rió entre dientes pero Ron la ignoró – y Parvati no tiene pareja, así que si quieres luego le decimos y vas tú con ella.

Hermione miró a Harry esperando su respuesta.

- No – contestó él – Voy con Hermione.

Ron paró en seco y los miró a ambos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Van a ir al baile juntos? –preguntó como si fuese lo más bizarro del mundo

- Harry, si quieres ir con Parvati está bien, no hay problema – le dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

- No, no, voy contigo. Además Parvati no me cae –entonces se dirigió a Ron – Sí, como Cho va con Cedric… no hay otra chica con la que me interese ir. Pero Hermione y yo somos amigos, así que al menos no la vamos a pasar mal.

Ron lo miró extrañado, luego dirigió la vista a Hermione y luego otra vez a Harry.

- Aún así es raro… la gente va a pensar que andan juntos

- Eso es ridículo – bufó Hermione – Sólo porque lo acompañe a Harry al baile no quiere decir que andemos en algo. Todos saben que somos mejores amigos. Y el que piense lo contrario, que piense lo que quiera, no veo por qué nos tengamos que preocupar por eso.

- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Harry y Ron se encogió de hombros – Ahora vayamos a desayunar o se van a acabar todos los pastelitos de Navidad.

* * *

Al terminar de desayunar, Harry, Hermione, los Weasleys, Neville, Dean y Seamus volvieron a la sala común a seguir intercambiando regalos. Luego Harry le mandó mediante Hedwig un regalo a Sirius, con una carta, en respuesta al regalo que su padrino le había mandado unas horas antes mientras él desayunaba.

Se quedaron en la sala común, junto a la chimenea, disfrutando de lo que habían recibido y charlando sobre el baile de Navidad y con quiénes irían. Ron con Lavender, Seamus con Parvati, Dean con Padma (la hermana de Parvati, de Ravenclaw), Neville con Ginny, Fred con Angelina Johnson, George con Katie Bell y Harry con Hermione. A los demás no les había sorprendido ni les parecía extraño que los dos mejores amigos fueran juntos al baile, menos que menos teniendo en cuenta que Harry había perdido su oportunidad con Cho Chang.

Luego del almuerzo (que era básicamente pavo y más pavo y más pasteles) Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. El guardabosque había decorado los árboles que lo rodeaban con grandes bolas de colores y la puerta de la cabaña con guirnaldas.

- Feliz Navidad, chicos – los saludó cuando les abrió la puerta

- Feliz Navidad, Hagrid – respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Pasen, pasen – los dejó entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Dentro, tenía muchos adornos navideños y Fang, su perro, tenía un gorro rojo con cuernos, como si fuese un reno. – Siéntense - Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un sofá y Hagrid se sentó en otro, ocupando todo el espacio.

- Feliz Navidad, Fang – saludó Harry al perro, mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

- Que bueno que vinieron, tengo regalos para ustedes – anunció Hagrid sonriente

- Nosotros también tenemos regalos para ti, Hagrid – dijo Ron mostrándole un paquete

- No se hubiesen molestado… – el guardabosque buscó detrás del sofá y sacó tres regalos que se notaban que habían sido envueltos por él mismo – Primero las damas…

Dicho esto le entregó un regalo forrado en papel rosa a Hermione. Ella sonrió, dándole las gracias, y le entregó un paquete perfectamente envuelto a él.

- ¡Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos! – Exclamó ella con un libro entre las manos - ¡Muchas gracias, Hagrid!

- Sabía que te gustaría – respondió él mientras intentaba abrir el paquete que le había entregado la niña.

- Mejor ábrelo con cuidado, es algo delicado…

- Yo te ayudo – ofreció Harry agarrando el paquete y abriéndolo él. Eran cuatro tazas de té muy bonitas, una bastante más grande que el resto.

- Para cuando tomamos el té – explicó Hermione

Hagrid sonrió emocionado.

- Gracias, ya mismo pondré a calentar el agua – contestó yendo a la cocina

- Genial – susurró Ron con sarcasmo al pensar en volver a deleitarse con el exquisito té de Hagrid. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Hagrid volvió y le entregó un paquete rojo a Ron.

- Ten, Ron – el pelirrojo tomó el paquete y le dio las gracias. Era una caja de grajeas Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate y brujas fritas. Ron sonrió ante tantas golosinas y le entregó un paquete a Hagrid.

- No tenía más dinero para comprar algo, pero este es de parte de mi madre.

Hagrid le sonrió; no importaba si no le había podido comprar un regalo caro, lo importante era el gesto y que estaban los cuatro reunidos. Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un suéter extra extra extra largo tejido por la señora Weasley, con una gran H en el medio. Sonrió.

- Espero que te quede bien…

Hagrid se lo probó y si bien le quedaba algo corto, le entraba.

- Es muy bonito Ron, muchas gracias y gracias a tu madre.

Ron asintió y Hagrid agarró el último paquete, que era azul.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry – dijo dándole el paquete al morocho

- Feliz Navidad, Hagrid – contestó él entregándole otro.

Hagrid le había regalado un álbum de fotos mágicas de ellos juntos, de él con Ron y Hermione, de sus padres y de Sirius.

- Espero que te guste

Harry sonrió con un nudo en la garganta y se levantó para ir a abrazarlo. Hagrid le devolvió el abrazo palmeando su espalda, y luego abrió su regalo. Era un gran muñeco de peluche de un hipogrifo.

- Lo vi en una tienda por Hogsmade y me hizo acordar a Buckbeak… pensé que te gustaría.

Hagrid sonrió, ahora él con el nudo en la garganta.

- Muchas gracias, Harry – y le revolvió los pelos con cariño – Bueno, ¿qué les parece si estrenamos estas tazas?

Dicho esto, les sirvió el té, con algunos pastelitos navideños. Ron les compartió de sus chocolates y grajeas, pero Hagrid probó una de huevo podrido y no quiso volver a comer otra. Charlaron por un rato y se rieron, hasta que Hagrid a eso de las cuatro de la tarde los despidió porque ya tenía que volver a sus tareas de guardabosque.

- ¿Vendrás al baile hoy, Hagrid? – preguntó Ron mientras se paraban para ir a la puerta

- Sí, seguro me daré una vuelta por allí… ¿Ustedes ya consiguieron pareja?

- Sí, yo voy con Lavender Brown, una niña de mi curso

- Ah sí, Lavender… ¿y tú Harry? ¿Invitaste a alguna chica? ¡Me enteré que tienes que abrir el baile!

- Sí, ni me lo recuerdes… Iré con Hermione

- Ah… ya veo – contestó Hagrid con una sonrisa y un guiño, que sólo Harry vió. El chico lo miró como si estuviese loco – Péinate esos pelos Harry, te vendría bien… nos vemos a la noche

Dicho esto los tres amigos salieron de la cabaña, encontrándose a unos metros con los gemelos Weasley, que atacaron a su hermano con bolas de nieve. Así comenzó una guerra entre Fred y George contra Harry y Ron. Hermione se despidió diciendo que volvería al castillo.

- Oh vamos Hermione, no seas aburrida – repuso Fred – únete a la guerra

- Ni hablar, los veré luego

- De acuerdo, te la perdonamos sólo porque eres una niña – respondió George.

Hermione rodó los ojos aunque con una sonrisa y se alejó, dejando a los chicos lanzándose bolas de nieve entre ellos.

* * *

Se miraba frente al gran espejo ovalado del dormitorio. Peinándose con las manos (ya que no tenía un peine y sus amigos tampoco; no era algo que usaban) intentaba correrse el alborotado flequillo del rostro, pero éste era rebelde y volvía a su frente, ocultando la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se acomodó su túnica de gala y entonces apareció el reflejo de otra figura más, ésta con una túnica extravagante y casi de señora, con muchos volados y de un color morado. El pelo también alborotado, pero rojizo.

- Mátame, Harry – le pidió Ron – Mátame por favor.

- Vamos Ron, no es para tanto – lo tranquilizó el morocho – al menos no tienes que abrir el baile.

- ¡Al menos tú tienes una túnica como la gente!

- Vale tranquilízate que no está tan mal – mintió Harry – Y vamos yendo ya, que ya son las siete y media pasadas.

- Demonios.

Harry dio un último vistazo al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por su amigo.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – le preguntó mientras iban hacia la sala común.

- No, no la vi desde que volvimos de lo de Hagrid…

Entonces se encontraron con sus compañeros. Fred y George vestían unas túnicas bastante más decentes que Ron, ambas iguales pero una roja y otra azul. Estaban acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, Angelina y Katie, una con una t. Dean y Seamus estaban con Parvati y Padma, sus parejas, y hablaban con Lavender, Neville y Ginny. Lavender entonces vio a Ron y lo saludó agitando su mano y con una sonrisa. Harry le dio un codazo.

- Vamos a saludarlos.

Se acercaron al grupo y se saludaron, Lavender dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron, cuyas orejas se pusieron más coloradas que su pelo y al escuchar el silbido de Fred y la risa de George los fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Saben dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry a las chicas.

- Está terminando de arreglarse – respondió Ginny – Dijo que la esperáramos en la puerta del Gran Salón.

Harry suspiró, estresado, y Neville le dio una palmada en la espalda. Salieron en grupo de la sala común y bajaron las escaleras.

La puerta del Gran Salón estaba cerrada, ya que todavía faltaban unos quince minutos casi. Aún así había varios estudiantes acumulados, de las distintas casas, y los cuatro jefes estaban poniendo orden. McGonagall estaba parada en el segundo escalón para que se la viera entre la muchedumbre, aunque ya con su altura era más que fácil distinguirla. Llevaba una túnica de gala verde oscuro y un sombrero de copa, bajo este su habitual rodete. La profesora Sprout vestía de amarillo y el profesor Flitwick de azul, ambos los colores de sus casas en tonos vivos. Snape, por el otro lado, decidió no vestir nada especial, sino su usual túnica negra.

- Bonita túnica, Weasley ¿Era de tu madre?

Draco Malfoy. Acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, quien tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara celebrándole el chiste a su compañero. El chico vestía, como era de suponer, una túnica de gala muy elegante y de color verde oscuro. El pelo, más rubio y platinado que nunca bajo las luces doradas del hall, estaba peinado con gel. Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio y estuvo a punto de contestar, pero le ganaron de mano

- Cállate, Malfoy – dijo la voz de Lavender Brown.

Malfoy la miró soprendido y Pansy Parkinson parecía que estuviese a punto de golpear a esa niñata que había osado callar a su chico. Pero el rubio rompió a reír.

- Vaya, veo que te conseguiste una pareja, Weasley - comentó mirando de forma despectiva a Lavender – Sabes, si te soy sincero hacen buena dupla – la chica no notó el sarcasmo y sonrió. Ron ya estaba levantando el puño pero Harry lo sujetó.

- Déjalo Ron, no vale la pena estropearnos la noche de Navidad con este idiota.

Malfoy entonces dirigió la vista hacia él y notó que no había ninguna chica a su lado.

- ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter no consiguió pareja? Es bastante triste que hasta Weasley y Longbottom hayan conseguido – miró entonces a Ginny que estaba junto a Neville – aunque poca cosa, pero bueno – Ron y Neville dieron un paso hacia adelante pero Harry los detuvo - ¿Qué pasó, Potter? ¿La sangre sucia prefería quedarse estudiando?

_Ya está._ Harry casi se abalanzó contra él, pero Dean y Seamus lo sustuvieron.

- Tranquilo, Harry – intervino Fred – Tú mismo lo dijiste, no vale la pena – luego se volteó a Draco - ¿Te crees la gran cosa diciendo "sangre sucia", no? – Le espetó y Malfoy sonrió – Me sorprende la verdad, cuando es la primera vez que te animas a insultar sin esos dos mastodontes detrás

- Cierto – agregó George, dando un paso hacia el rubio, amenazante, y este se echó para atrás – y mejor vete ya, o te juro que voy a meterte veinte bombas fétidas donde no te brilla el sol.

Malfoy les dio una última mirada de desprecio y desapareció, seguido por Pansy Parkinson.

- Gallina.

Seamus y Dean soltaron a Harry y este resopló y se acomodó la túnica.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó fastidiado.

- Las ocho menos diez – contestó Neville

- No te preocupes Harry, ya debe estar por llegar – lo tranquilizó Ginny.

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos, era McGonagall. Resopló, frustrado otra vez.

- ¿Por qué me haces así, Potter? – Le reprochó la profesora pero no lo dejo contestar - ¿Quién es tu pareja? ¿Dónde está?

- Es Hermione, pero todavía no llegó

- ¿Cómo que no llegó? – Exclamó indignada – ¡Faltan menos de diez minutos, y ya necesito que los campeones se vayan formando frente a la puerta para hacer la entrada!

Al parecer, la profesora McGonagall estaba igual de estresada que Harry.

- Ya está por llegar, profesora – le aseguró Ginny – Se estaba terminando de arreglar

McGonagall suspiró.

- Más le vale que llegue en tres minutos, o la iré a buscar de los pelos – se quejó, llevándose los anteojos a la punta de la nariz. Miró a Harry – En cinco minutos los quiero a ti y a Granger formados con los demás campeones frente a la puerta.

Harry asintió y la profesora se fue hacia otra parte.

Entonces vio junto a la puerta a Cho Chang, vestida con una túnica blanca, y del brazo de Cedric Diggory, conversando. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cho, que miraba alrededor del hall, reparó en Harry y le sonrió, levantando la mano. Harry le devolvió el gesto, colorado, y la chica siguió charlando con Cedric.

- Wow – escuchó decir a Parvati – Está hermosa

- Sí, lo está… - respondió con un suspiro, mientras se volteaba

Pero entonces vio que Parvati no se refería a Cho, sino a otra persona, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en una dirección diferente. Harry siguió su mirada, directo a las escaleras.

Allí, en lo alto, había una chica.

Una chica verdaderamente hermosa.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.

Era Hermione.


	3. Al pie de las escaleras

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, sé que pasaron más de 10 días desde el último capítulo, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada estudiando para un final de la facultad toda la semana (que lo tuve el sábado a las 9 de la mañana… ¿eso es legal?) pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ese es mi lema jaja. El capítulo es muy corto (perdón de nuevo) pero anduve los días siguientes al examen con el cerebro totalmente quemado y sin inspiración, hasta hoy a la noche cuando volví de mi clase de teatro, y me puse a escribir y bueno, ya son las 6 y cuarto de la mañana en Buenos Aires! Decir que por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones, así que el próximo capítulo vendrá más rápido, palabra de honor. En fin, lo de siempre, gracias por los reviews, los follows, los favourites y todas esas palabras anglosajonas. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que dejen su opinión. Saluditos**

**PD: sé que lo que usa Hermione para el baile según el libro es una túnica azul, pero preferí basarme en el personaje de la película para esta parte, así como en otros detalles que ya encontrarán**

* * *

Harry se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto la reconoció. Estaba realmente hermosa, e irreconocible. No es que antes le pareciera fea, para nada, simplemente no le llamaba la atención en esa manera.

Pero esta vez estaba totalmente distinta: tenía un vestido de seda largo, de un rosa algo lila, con volados y que dejaba ver los brazos, el escote y un poco los hombros. Además se había hecho algo en el pelo; ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino recogido en un rodete y con algunos perfectos bucles fuera.

Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, probablemente intentando no tropezar con el vestido. Sin embargo, a Harry le sorprendía la elegancia con la que lo hacía; parecía una princesa. El chico pasó entre sus amigos (en ese momento notó que ellos también se habían quedado mirándola) y se acercó al pie de las escaleras.

Hermione lo vio y le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y parpadeando dos o tres veces. Esperó, paciente, a que la chica llegase al último escalón. Cuando lo hizo, le extendió una mano, la cual ella tomó y la acercó a él.

- Hola - la saludó torpemente. Hermione rió.

- Harry, perdona la tardanza, espero que McGonagall no te haya molestado mucho - se disculpó

- No te preocupes - le contestó él y notó que también se había maquillado un poco - Te ves muy…

- ¡Granger!

_Hablando de Roma…_

McGonagall se acercó a ellos y miró sorprendida a Hermione de pies a cabeza durante un segundo, hasta volver a su expresión anterior.

- ¡Al fin llegas, niña! ¡Ya me estaba preguntando dónde te habías metido!

- Lo siento, profesora, yo…

- ¡No importa! Vengan ya mismo a formar con los demás campeones, y tú Weasley, acomódate esas mangas - le ordenó a Ron que se había arremangado la túnica para ocultar los horribles volados.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos con la mano y siguieron a la profesora, caminando entre las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros. Harry notó cuando pasaron por un grupo de Slytherin, a Draco Malfoy con la boca abierta mirando a Hermione, probablemente intentando pensar en un insulto para lanzarle, pero sin encontrar alguno. Se acercaron a la puerta del Gran Salón que todavía estaba cerrada, donde formaban los campeones con sus parejas. Fleur Delacour con un vestido largo, elegante y que combinaba con sus ojos, el pelo rubio decorado con una diadema. Iba acompañada por un chico alto y castaño, de túnica azul pero en un tono más oscuro, y Harry no sabía si era de Ravenclaw o Slytherin, pero estaba seguro que era del último año y que se había enfrentado a él alguna vez en Quidditch. Viktor Krum estaba con una chica de Beauxbatons, muy guapa también, pero Harry notó que no miraba a su compañera, sino a Hermione. Luego lo miró a él, con algo que parecía ser enfado o recelo y Harry apartó la mirada. Entonces vio lo que no quería ver; Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, de negro y blanco, todavía tomados del brazo.

- ¡Hola, Harry! - lo saludó Cedric con una palmada en la espalda - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco - contestó este intentando ocultar su enojo por haberle robado a Cho. Después de todo, Cedric era un buen chico.

- ¡Hermione, te ves increíble! - escuchó decir entonces a Cho, y vio como Fleur miraba a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo, sin agradarle que una chica que no fuera ella se llevara los halagos. Esa era una de las razones por las que a Harry no le gustaba Fleur; era muy bella, sí, pero su vanidad la hacía desagradable.

- Muchas gracias, Cho, tú también te ves muy bien - le respondió con una sonrisa.

Entonces volvió a aparecer McGonagall.

- Córranse de la puerta, van a hacer la entrada una vez que ya estén todos adentro. Vengan por aquí.

Los llevó a los ocho estudiantes detrás de las escaleras, mientras los otros tres jefes de las casas abrían las puertas del Gran Salón para hacer pasar a los demás.

- Presten atención - les dijo McGonagall - van a hacer ahora una fila, y cuando ya estén todos adentro voy a ir con los otros profesores y ustedes van a quedar aquí solos, con las puertas cerradas. Cuando oigan el anuncio, la entrada al Gran Salón se abrirá y pasaran ordenadamente. Al llegar al centro del salón, sonará la música y así abrirán el baile - miró la cara de los jóvenes, que parecía que todos entendían bien la orden, excepto uno -. ¿Alguna pregunta, Potter?

- ¿Qué pasa si no sé bailar? - soltó y Cedric sonrió

- ¿Es una broma? ¿Para qué di las clases de baile el otro día?

Harry recordó la clase de Vals que había les había hecho pasar a él y a sus compañeros hacía unos tres días, en la que la profesora había bailado con Ron para enseñarles. Intentó contener la risa ante el recuerdo.

- No se preocupe, profesora - intervino Hermione y luego se volvió a Harry con una sonrisa - Yo lo guiaré.

- Bien, gracias, señorita Granger, confío en usted. - McGonagall se volteó y notó que ya casi todos los estudiantes habían entrado al Gran Salón - De acuerdo, hagan la siguiente fila: Diggory y la señorita Chang, adelante - Cedric y Cho dieron un paso al frente, tomados del brazo - Segundos, el señor Krum y la señorita Leblanc, luego la señorita Delacour y el señor Davis - Harry recordó entonces, Roger Davis, de Ravenclaw - y por último Potter y Granger.

Harry se puso detrás de Davis y Hermione de Fleur. Entonces el chico notó que los demás estaban tomados del brazo y supuso que ellos deberían hacer lo mismo. Miró a Hermione y luego a su brazo, ella se le adelantó y lo tomó del suyo. Para ese entonces, todos los alumnos habían entrado ya al Gran Salón, sólo quedaban ellos, McGonagall, y Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, que sostenían las puertas.

- Perfecto, ya debo irme. Formen frente a la puerta y recuerden, en cuanto se abra entran, dirigidos por el señor Diggory - Cedric asintió. McGonagall se fue con los demás profesores y desaparecieron tras las grandes puertas de roble.

- De acuerdo… - dijo Cedric aunque parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo - Andando

Caminó hacia la puerta sin mucha prisa, seguido por los demás. Harry sentía la respiración agitada, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y arruinar la entrada o el baile.

- Tranquilo, Harry - le susurró Hermione para que sólo él la oyera, mientras le acariciaba el brazo tembloroso del cual estaba sujetada - Son sólo unos minutos.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso - le respondió él, también en voz baja.

- Te entiendo - le contestó ella, comprensiva - Pero si pudiste vencer al dragón, un baile será pan comido.

- Te juro que prefiero al colacuerno.

Hermione sonrió.

- Relájate - le dijo volviendo a acariciar su brazo- Además… te ves muy guapo hoy - agregó con una sonrisa mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Harry sonrió nervioso y abrió la boca para decirle que ella también, pero fue interrumpido por Roger Davis.

- ¿Qué están diciendo? - le preguntó a Cedric, que tenía la oreja apoyada sobre la puerta

- Dumbledore está dando un discurso de entrada

- Tenemos para rato entonces.

Harry rió entre dientes. A decir verdad Dumbledore se tomaba mucho tiempo hablando. No que a él le molestara, menos en ese momento, cuanto más tarde tuviesen que entrar, mejor.

Miró entonces a Hermione, que estaba con la vista al frente. Ella se percató de que él la miraba y le sonrió. Extendió el brazo que tenía libre y con la mano intentó quitarle el flequillo de la cara, pero este volvía a su lugar.

- Es inútil, estuve cinco minutos intentando peinarlo - comentó el chico. Hermione sonrió y sacó la varita del vestido (Dios sabrá de dónde, porque no parecía tener bolsillos) y con un movimiento de la muñeca le corrió el flequillo hacia un costado, dejando ver su cicatriz.

- Listo - le dijo mientras volvía a guardar la varita. Harry supuso que había hechizado el vestido para que tuviera un bolsillo camuflado o algo por el estilo- Así se te ven los ojos.

Harry sonrió y la siguió mirando. Qué afortunado se sentía de tener a Hermione en ese momento a su lado. Si bien le hubiera gustado estar con Cho, la verdad es que eso sólo lo hubiese puesto más nervioso todavía. Con Hermione en cambio, se sentía mucho más relajado, él sólo tener su brazo tomado del suyo le daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

- Bien muchachos, - sonó de pronto la voz de Cedric, mientras despegaba la oreja de la puerta - ya es hora.

Harry respiró hondo y delante suyo Roger Davis se acomodaba la túnica. Miró a Hermione, y ella a él.

- Todo va a salir bien - le aseguró ella con una sonrisa confortante -. No te preocupes.

Harry sonrió.

- No me preocupo… - respondió, acomodando un bucle castaño detrás de su oreja con delicadeza - Estoy contigo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa diferente a la anterior. Ambos miraron hacia el frente, y las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par.


	4. En el baile

**¡Perdón! Sé que en el capítulo anterior había prometido que el próximo vendría más rápido, y soy una persona de palabra, pero estuve con 0 inspiración y la verdad es que prefiero tomarme mi tiempo, aunque sean 3 semanas, y escribir algo que me parezca conforme, antes que escribir la primer idiotez que se me cruza por la mente con tal de subir en pocos días. **

**Espero poder escribir el próximo en esta semana o la otra, ya que en 10 días vuelvo a la facultad y ahí sí que no voy a tener tiempo de nada. Pero no sé, ya veremos.**

**Por ahora, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer y por favor, déjenme un review, me interesa saber lo que opinan!**

**Saluditos**

* * *

Los recibieron con fuertes aplausos. Caminaron en fila sonrientes y con elegancia, excepto Harry, nervioso ante el sólo pensar que en unos segundos debería abrir el baile. Pasó por al lado de sus amigos quienes le sonreían, algunos de forma confortante y otros en casi burla. El Gran Salón se veía realmente alucinante; el techo estaba del color de la noche, con estrellas brillantes. Las luces blancas y la nieve falsa le daban un aspecto invernal y más navideño, así como los árboles de Navidad que el propio Hagrid debía haber traído del bosque. Habían sacado las mesas en las que solían comer y pusieron varias otras redondas con sillas, dejando un enorme espacio vacío en el centro.

El profesor Dumbledore anunciaba sus nombres, en orden. Cuando llegó finalmente al Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, dio por iniciado el baile y la música comenzó a sonar. Obviamente, era vals. Harry observó con recelo cómo Cedric Diggory tomaba de la cintura a Cho, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo mismo hizo Roger Davis con Fleur y Viktor Krum con la chica de Beauxbatons cuyo nombre Harry no recordaba.

- Harry

Miró a su pareja

- Tómame de la cintura – le dijo Hermione

- Ah… claro – respondió él y estiró el brazo para obedecer. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo agarrarla. Nunca había bailado con una chica (bueno, se supone que durante los ensayos pero la verdad es que no le había prestado atención al asunto) y el vestido de Hermione se veía tan delicado que tenía miedo de que sus torpes manos lo estropearan.

Por suerte, la chica se le adelantó, tomándole la mano y apoyándola en su cintura. Harry sintió la suavidad de la seda bajo sus dedos. Hermione dejó caer delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de él, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sígueme, yo te guío

Harry asintió, algo avergonzado de ser el único de los cuatro hombres que abrían el baile que era guiado por la mujer.

Empezaron a bailar. Al principio eran movimientos torpes, no solamente de Harry; Hermione tampoco parecía manejarlo muy bien. Además se notaba que le costaba bailar con el vestido largo y los zapatos. En un momento pisó sin querer al chico.

- Oh, perdón – se disculpó

- No es nada

Pero luego de unos minutos, le tomaron la mano y ya bailaban mejor, más libremente y sin pisarse ni tambalearse. Harry no había notado que más personas se habían unido al baile hasta que terminó la primera pieza. Estaba tan absorto en la música, en el baile y en Hermione que durante los últimos dos minutos sentía como si no hubiese nadie más en el Gran Salón. Sólo ellos dos.

Cuando la pieza terminó, los amigos se detuvieron y se rieron de sí mismos.

- La verdad es que estuviste bastante bien, Harry – le alagó ella

- ¿Yo? Si no hubiese sido por ti no hubiera podido dar dos pasos – contestó y Hermione sonrió – Gracias, pensé que iba a ser peor.

- ¡No me lo agradezcas todavía, que esto recién empieza! – exclamó ella divertida.

Harry sonrió y entonces vio a Viktor Krum que miraba a Hermione fijamente. Luego dirigió la vista hacia él, y se volteó.

-¡Ey, no estuvieron tan mal! – apareció de pronto Ron, acompañado por Lavender, Neville y Ginny, Dean y Parvati, y Seamus y Padma.

- Gracias, Ron – contestó Harry con sarcasmo

- No digas eso, tonto – le reprochó Ginny a su hermano – estuvieron genial

- Gracias – respondió Hermione sonriente – estábamos algo nerviosos, pero qué bueno que haya salido bien.

Fueron todos en grupo a sentarse a una mesa y tomar unas cervezas de manteca. En un momento se les cruzó Hagrid y lo saludaron; el guardabosque felicitó a Harry y a Hermione.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dean sacó a bailar a Parvati, seguido por Seamus y Padma. Neville miraba a Ginny de reojo, y luego de unos minutos, la invitó algo colorado y entre tartamudeos y ella aceptó sonriente. Quedaron entonces Harry, Hermione, Ron y Lavender.

- ¿Quién es ese…? – preguntó de repente Ron y Harry levantó la vista. Estaba mirando al alto y apuesto chico de pelo castaño y túnica azul que iba con Fleur Delacour.

- Roger Davis. De Ravenclaw – le respondió – Está en el equipo de Quidditch, creo que es cazador.

Ron resopló y fulminó con la mirada a Davis. Luego miró a Fleur y suspiró. Lavender pareció haber notado esto, ya que se paró de la silla y levantó al pelirrojo de un tirón de la mano.

- Vamos a bailar – le ordenó y se lo llevó a rastras bien lejos de Fleur.

Hermione reía y Harry se contagió de su risa.

- Explícame por favor qué es lo que hace con Lavender Brown.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No es fea.

Su amiga sonrió con sorna.

- Vamos, Harry. No vas a decirme que Ron la invitó porque le gusta, porque ya todos sabemos que él quería a Fleur…

- Sí, pero ella lo rechazó. Y si bien Lavender no es muy lista ni nada, no está tan mal. Además era una de las pocas opciones que quedaba.

- Ya veo… Bueno, pero aún así ¿Lavender? –Hermione arrugó la nariz - No sé, creo que hay muchas otras niñas que probablemente tampoco habían sido invitadas y que son un mejor partido. Mírate a ti por ejemplo. La sacaste mucho más barata. – Harry la miró – Es decir, no seré tan linda como Cho o Fleur, ni soy la primer chica que tenías en mente, pero aún así no estoy tan mal como segunda opción, ¿o no?

Harry se quedó callado mirándola unos segundos.

-Hermione, mira las tonterías que dices. No se trata de quién sea más linda ni de que seas la segunda opción ni nada. Admito que me hubiera gustado que Cho aceptara mi invitación, pero bueno, no me arrepiento de haberte invitado… La estoy pasando muy bien, y me siento mucho más cómodo de cómo me hubiese sentido seguramente con Cho.

La chica sonrió.

- Yo también la estoy pasando muy bien. Y me alegro de que me hayas invitado y de haber aceptado.

Harry le dio un leve apretón en la mano y entonces notó la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Dejó su mano sobre la de Hermione, y ella tampoco la retiró. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la gente bailando el vals, entre ellos Hagrid y Madame Maxime, que pasaron frente suyo.

- ¡Eh, Harry! – le gritó el guardabosque mientras bailaba con la directora de Beauxbatons, mucho más alta que él - ¿Cómo va eso? – y guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la chica

- Nada – le contestó Harry y luego miró a su amigo – Bien, Hagrid ¡Tú sigue bailando!

Hagrid sonrió y se alejó, sin dejar de bailar con su pareja.

Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que sin querer había soltado la mano de Hermione, y no supo por qué, pero lo lamentó.

Vio a lo lejos a sus amigos bailando, incluso los gemelos Weasley bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, ¡demonios, hasta Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson estaban bailando!

- Mira a Dumbledore con McGonagall – le susurró Hermione, señalando a una dirección.

El director y la profesora estaban bailando en el medio del salón. Esto ya era demasiado.

Al quitarles la vista de encima, vio a Viktor Krum fulminándolo con la mirada. Otra vez.

- ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?

- ¿A Dumbledore?

- No, a Krum – respondió Harry volteándose hacia su amiga – Ha estado toda la noche mirándonos fijo…

Hermione no contestó y apartó la mirada. Harry hizo lo mismo.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Me invitó al baile…

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, con los ojos como platos.

- Viktor… – dijo la chica mirándolo – Me había invitado al baile unos minutos después de que tú saliste de la biblioteca…

El morocho entonces recordó haber visto a Krum en la biblioteca, con un libro en las manos, cuando había entrado para invitar a Hermione al baile.

- ¿En serio? – Harry por alguna razón no podía creer que Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch y campeón del torneo de los tres magos, seguido a donde fuera por cientos de chicas, hubiese invitado a su amiga Hermione al baile de Navidad.

La chica asintió.

- Al rato de que te fuiste se me acercó y me preguntó si quería ir al baile con él. Creo que había estado esperando el momento adecuado, ya que durante los últimos días lo había visto en la biblioteca, cerca de mí, simulando leer un libro… Ya sabes, no parece del tipo de chico que le guste la lectura o el estudio…

Harry estaba de acuerdo con esto último.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

Hermione lo miró como si fuese estúpido.

- ¡Que no, obviamente! O no estaría aquí contigo en este momento… - luego volteó a mirar a Krum – le dije que tú ya me habías invitado y se fue, algo decepcionado por cierto. Parece que no está acostumbrado a que las chicas lo rechacen - Harry la veía mirar al estudiante de Durmstrang y no sabía si en ese momento ella se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado la invitación.

- Pero… ¿No querías ir con él?

Su amiga suspiró y lo miró.

- No es eso… Es decir, no lo conozco mucho ni nada, pero no parece un mal tipo. Y hubiese sido interesante compartir esta experiencia con alguien de otro país y otro colegio…

_¿Y rico y famoso y atractivo? –_ pensó Harry.

- Además… Viktor fue… - Hermione apartó la mirada de su amigo, ruborizada– Fue el primer chico que alguna vez me invitó a algo… - Harry notó que el color que se extendía por sus mejillas combinaba con el rosa del vestido. Se veía encantadora – bueno, tú me invitaste pero eres mi amigo. Y no sé, se sintió… lindo que otro chico quisiera ir conmigo al baile…

Harry no supo qué decir. ¿Entonces ella hubiese preferido estar con Viktor Krum antes que con él? ¿Rechazó la invitación solamente porque ya se había comprometido con Harry?

- Osea… - dijo el chico – que si Krum te hubiese invitado antes, ¿hubieras ido con él?

Hermione lo miró y lo pensó unos segundos. Luego volvió a apartar la mirada.

- Supongo que… sí… - respondió en casi un susurro. Harry desvió la vista también, algo ofendido. Le molestaba saber que su amiga prefería a Krum, un total desconocido, antes que a él.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que Hermione intentó romper.

- ¿Vamos a buscar unas cervezas de manteca?

Harry ni pensó lo que estuvo a punto de responder. Salió de su boca sin prevención alguna.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Viktor que te las busque?

Hermione lo miró, tomada por sorpresa, pero luego se levantó de la silla, ofendida.

- ¡No me contestes así, Harry Potter! – le espetó y Harry la miró, con la sensación chocante del sonido de su apellido viniendo de Hermione. Ella resopló y siguió en voz más calma – Hubiese aceptado la invitación de Viktor porque de eso se trata este torneo, no de la "gloria eterna" ni de los galleons que puedas ganar, sino de entablar amistad con gente de otros lugares… pero no lo hice, porque había quedado contigo antes y no hubiera estado bien que te cancelara. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste estar aquí contigo, pero seamos sinceros Harry… ¿Acaso tú no hubieras preferido venir con Cho Chang antes que conmigo?

El chico la miró y luego a la gente que bailaba en el centro del salón… ¿dónde estaba Cho? Probablemente bailando con Cedric. ¿Qué punto había en ir con ella al baile si ni lo registraba? Pero de todas formas le hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad. Harry suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Bueno, entonces no te hagas el ofendido, que no me quiero arrepentir de haber aceptado tu invitación.

El chico la miró y se rascó la nuca.

- Lo siento – contestó y Hermione asintió - ¿Vamos a buscar las cervezas?

- Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde se servían las cervezas de manteca. En el camino, se encontraron con Ron que estaba siendo forzado por Lavender a bailar y bailar.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – exclamó el pelirrojo desprendiéndose de los brazos de la chica y yendo hacia sus amigos, sintiéndose salvado, como un náufrago cuando ve pasar un avión por el cielo.

- Hola chicos – saludó Hermione a la pajera, conteniendo la risa - ¿Cómo la están pasando?

- Vamos a tomar unas cervezas, ¿quieren acompañarnos? – ofreció Harry, sabiendo que Ron agradecería cualquier excusa para no tener que bailar más.

- ¡Sí, vamos! – respondió Ron, algo desesperado.

- ¡Voy con ustedes! – se sumó Lavender, siguiéndolos.

Cruzaron entre la gente y llegaron por fin al otro lado. Se sirvieron sus bebidas y se sentaron en las sillas a beberlas en silencio.

- ¡Miren, son los Weird Sisters! – exclamó unos minutos después Lavender y todos levantaron la vista.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Harry, y entonces vio unas cinco personas subiendo a un escenario que no estaba antes ahí

- Una banda de rock mágica. – contestó Ron sin la mitad de entusiasmo de su compañera.

Los Weird Sisters saludaron al público y comenzaron a tocar una canción muy movida.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – le pidió Lavender a su pareja

- Pero ya bailamos mucho…

- ¡Pero toda música lenta! Vamos, esta es más divertida – lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras, de nuevo. Ron miraba a sus amigos en busca de ayuda pero estos no podían hacer nada, nada más que aguantar la risa.

- Ya vengo, voy al baño – le anunció Harry a Hermione levantándose de la silla

- De acuerdo.

Cruzó el Gran Salón encontrándose con cada espectáculo: los gemelos Weasley bailaban en ronda con Katie y Angelina y además con Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan y las parejas de estos dos; Draco Malfoy frenético entre un grupo de Slytherin con una cerveza de manteca en la mano y Pansy Parkinson atrás suyo; Dean y Seamus saltando como locos y las gemelas Patil mirándolos algo asustadas; Neville y Ginny bailando sonrientes, y Filch meciendo a la Señora Norris en brazos al ritmo de la música.

Por fin Harry llegó a la puerta y fue al baño más cercano que tenía. Luego se miró en el espejo y se volvió a arreglar el flequillo con el hechizo que Hermione había utilizado y se acomodó un poco la túnica.

Al salir se cruzó con Peeves en el pasillo, que automáticamente se puso a cantar un villancico que decía algo de "Potter pipí en el pote". Harry llegó al Gran Salón y lo cruzó otra vez, hasta alcanzar la mesa donde había dejado a Hermione.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, a unos metros de distancia, vio que ella no estaba sola.

Viktor Krum estaba parado frente a ella, sin su pareja, y con una mano extendida. Harry vio como Hermione la tomó, con una sonrisa, y se quedó parado sin moverse. Entonces entendió, Krum había sacado a bailar a Hermione, aprovechando que se encontraba sola.

Algo en el pecho de Harry se desató al ver a Hermione sonriente, bailando con Viktor Krum tomados de las manos. Dando vueltas, giros, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Él poniendo una en su cintura. Y siempre sonrientes.

Sintió una especie de ira invadirlo. Tenía ganas de ir y lanzarle un hechizo a Krum, que se había atrevido a robarle a _su_ pareja mientras él se encontraba en el baño. Realmente decadente. ¿Quién se creía que era? Lo odiaba. No lo odiaba porque fuera la nueva celebridad en Hogwarts, porque fuese mejor que él en Quidditch o porque tuviera más chances de ganar el torneo. Lo odiaba por simplemente haber sacado a bailar a Hermione.

Entonces supo lo que era ese sentimiento: celos. No era la primera vez que lo experimentaba; sentía celos cada vez que veía a Cho con Cedric. Pero esta vez era diferente, era más potente y más en serio. Cedric no le había robado a Cho porque ella no le "pertenecía", apenas lo registraba. No que Hermione fuera pertenencia suya como si fuese un objeto, pero era _su_ amiga, _su_ pareja del baile, _su_ Hermione. No de Krum, _suya_.

Y no pensaba quedarse ahí parado de brazos cruzados como un estúpido.


	5. Magia

Bueno, sé que hace más de 1 mes que no subía un capítulo nuevo, así que no sé si alguien todavía se acuerda de esta historia jaja pero bueno, les gustará saber que esté es el último capítulo, así que espero que les guste, que les haya gustado el fic, y les agradezco todos sus comentarios, favoritos y tiempo en leerme.

Me gustaría que me dejen su opinión :) Ya nos veremos en otro fic de Harry Potter, quizá...

por ahora... _**mischief managed!**_

* * *

Aunque Harry no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como un estúpido a Krum y Hermione bailar, sabía que no podía ir e interrumpirlos en ese momento. Su amiga se enfadaría con él; se veía muy feliz bailando con el estudiante de Durmstrang y aunque se sentía celoso, Harry tampoco quería interrumpir esa felicidad.

Dos minutos después terminó la canción. Viktor le dijo algo al oído a Hermione y la chica sonrió. Harry supo que ese era el momento en que tenía que intervenir, con toda la diplomacia posible.

Se acercó tranquilamente a la pareja y le tocó el hombro a su amiga.

- Volví, Hermione.

La chica lo miró y Harry notó como la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro. Eso lo hizo sentirse mal.

- Ah, Harry… justo estaba bailando con Viktor.

Harry dirigió su vista a Krum, que no se veía feliz de que los haya interrumpido.

- Hola, Viktor – lo saludó con una fingida sonrisa y extendiéndole una mano. El jugador de quidditch la tomó, sin sonreír y le dio un ligero pero fuerte apretón. Harry pensó que con un golpe le rompería la cara, pero no se dejó intimidar. – Perdona que los interrumpa, pero te robo a Hermione…

_Más bien la recupero._

Viktor lo miró serio y Harry temió por su salud física. Pero el grandulón solo asintió y luego miró a Hermione.

- Un placer bailar contigo, Hermmy-o-ne… - le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry rió entre dientes ante la pronunciación de Krum, pero nadie lo notó. Viktor tomó la delicada mano de Hermione y le dio un suave beso en el dorso, ante lo que la chica sonrió colorada y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

El búlgaro le dirigió una última sonrisa y se fue.

Una vez que se perdió entre la multitud, Hermione se volteó a Harry, malhumorada.

- ¿No podías esperar un rato más, no?

Harry bufó.

- ¿Ah, interrumpí tu momento con Vicky? – soltó con sarcasmo

- Sí, la verdad que sí. Y no le digas Vicky.

- ¡No me digas! – exclamó el chico con sorna, ignorando el último comentario – Bueno lamento informarte, Hermmy-o-ne, pero viniste conmigo al baile, no con Krum, conmigo, así que no deberías dejarme parado como un poste por él.

- Eres un exagerado, te habías ido al baño y se acercó y me pidió un baile nada más ¡no es como si te hubiera dejado solo toda la noche!

- Bueno, por eso, un baile. Fui cortés y esperé a que terminara la canción para interrumpir…

- ¿Cortés? – Ahora fue Hermione quien rió con sorna - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que todo eso era falsa simpatía? Además Viktor me estaba diciendo algo, podrías haber esperado a que termináramos de conversar.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – Fingió Harry en tono irónico – Me hubiese sentado en una silla con una cerveza de manteca a esperar a que terminen de hablar, aunque con lo lento que habla terminarían para Año Nuevo…

- ¡No te burles de él! – Le retó la chica – Quisiera verte a ti hablando en búlgaro ¡a ver como suenas!

- Ey, ey, ey, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Ron intervino de la nada entre sus amigos, esta vez sin compañía.

- Nada – gruñó Harry con gesto de no darle importancia

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Repuso Ron –Estaban gritándose

– Para tu información, Ronald, él – Hermione señaló a Harry – se había ido al baño, y entonces Viktor se acercó a pedirme un baile y…

- ¿Viktor? ¿Quién es Viktor?

- Viktor Krum – respondió su amiga como si fuese una respuesta obvia

- ¡¿VIKTOR KRUM?! – vociferó el pelirrojo, con los ojos azules casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, y haciendo que Harry se tapara los oídos y Hermione diera un paso atrás - ¡¿Viktor Krum te sacó a bailar?!

- Sí, me había invitado al baile pero…

- ¡¿VIKTOR KRUM TE HABÍA INVITADO?!

- Por todos los cielos, Ron, deja de gritar… - pidió Hermione, ya que la gente a su alrededor los estaba empezando a mirar – Sí, Viktor me había invitado al baile, pero fue justo después de haber aceptado la invitación de Harry, así que lo rechacé

Ron se quedó en silencio unos segundos, boquiabierto y con los ojos todavía como platos. Miraba a Hermione, luego a Harry, luego otra vez a Hermione, luego a la multitud, como si estuviese buscando entre esa muchedumbre de estudiantes bailando al jugador de quidditch que tanto idolatraba.

- No puedo creer que Viktor Krum te haya invitado al baile…

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? – reprochó Hermione, claramente ofendida.

Harry miró a su amigo con cara de_ cagaste._

- Bueno eh… - balbuceó Ron – No te lo tomes a mal, pero él es Viktor Krum, el mejor jugador de quidditch del mundo, famoso, rico… y tú… este… - la mirada amenazante de la chica le hacía temer por su pellejo – tú eres Hermione

Ella alzó una ceja

- No me digas, Ronald. Qué observador.

Ron decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y por qué peleaban entonces?

Harry resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Había necesidad de volver a lo mismo?

- Verás, yo recién había terminado de bailar con Viktor, y él me estaba queriendo decir algo, cuando Harry no tuvo mejor idea que venir a interrumpirnos y a "robarme".

- ¿Qué se supone que hiciera, quedarme sentado esperando a que terminasen de hablar? – Se defendió el chico – Ella vino conmigo, no con él. No me molestó que bailaran una canción –mintió – pero tampoco me iba a quedar toda la noche como un poste esperando a que Krum termine sus "tácticas".

- ¿Qué tácticas? – le espetó la chica

- Vamos, Hermione, tiene dieciocho años, no pensarás que lo único que quería era un baile y ya…

La castaña dio un respingo, indignada

-Tiene razón – agregó Ron

- No que sea de su incumbencia, pero Viktor es todo un caballero y no me trató con nada más que amabilidad y respeto.

- Más le vale – repuso Harry – porque si se atreve a propasarse con una niña de quince años, voy a tirarle el maleficio Cruciatus.

Hermione bufó

- No quieras hacerte el héroe, Harry. Además sé muy bien cuidarme sola.

El chico rodó los ojos.

- Como digas.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio entre los tres (sin contar la música de los Weird Sisters que todavía estaban sobre el escenario).

- Bueno ya, no se van a pelear por semejante estupidez – rompió el silencio Ron – Vamos a…

- Won-won!

Ron se quedó callado unos segundos, apretando los ojos.

- Mátame, Lucifer

Lavender Brown se acercó al trío y se abrazó del brazo de su pareja.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de sus otros dos compañeros

- … aquí.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

- Vamos a bailar, ¿sí?

- Pero estoy cansado de tanto bailar, me duelen los pies – se quejó el chico

- Bueno, vamos a tomar una cerveza de manteca entonces

Dicho esto se lo llevó a rastras, cruzando por la multitud y dejando a Harry y Hermione en un incómodo silencio.

Harry miraba de reojo a su compañera, que estaba parada a unos pasos de distancia, acomodándose un bucle detrás de la oreja.

No quería pelear con ella. No en esa noche. Era Navidad después de todo, y la Navidad se supone que es _noche de paz, noche de amor_, no _noche de discusión y peleas por Krum._ Hasta Ron debía estar pasándola mejor con Lavender que ellos dos discutiendo por una tontería tan grande. Era el baile de Navidad, estaba con Hermione y la estaban pasando bien. Se suponía que sería una noche especial. Iba a ser una noche especial, no iba a dejar que se arruinara.

- Voy al baño

Harry miró a Hermione y asintió.

- Te espero aquí.

Miró a Hermione desaparecer entre la multitud, y se sentó en una silla que había por ahí cerca. Resopló, dejando salir todo el estrés y se sintió sediento.

- _Accio cerveza de manteca –_ conjuró por lo bajo al sacar la varita del bolsillo de su traje. Cuando el vaso llegó a sus manos, Harry bebió un trago y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Se puso a pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Hermione. Era algo realmente estúpido, tan estúpido que ninguno de los dos tenía la razón.

Lo que Harry no podía entender, era ese sentimiento de celos que lo había invadido cuando la vio con Krum. Sólo le había pasado con Cho, porque le gustaba. Pero Hermione no le gustaba.

¿O sí? Había estado actuando y sintiéndose muy extraño en toda la noche junto a ella… ¿Quizás le estaba empezando a gustar?

No, no podía ser… ¡Era Hermione, por todos los cielos! Era su mejor amiga, es más, era como una hermana para él. Uno no se anda enamorando de sus hermanas. Se había sentido extraño y había actuado torpe por el hecho de que era el baile de Navidad y estaba nervioso. En cuanto a los celos, debía ser porque era la primera vez que veía a Hermione con otro chico, encima Viktor Krum, mucho más grande que ella… Sólo intentaba protegerla, así como haría Ron con Ginny.

- Sí, es eso – se dijo a sí mismo mientras bebía otro trago de la cerveza de manteca – No sé en qué estupidez estaba pensando, no me gusta Hermio…

Entonces la vio venir y todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Harry la miró de pies a cabeza mientras ella caminaba hacia él. Ya se había olvidado lo hermosa que estaba.

Harry atrajo otra silla al lado suyo y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció su vaso de cerveza

- Bueno, gracias – tomó un trago y luego la dejó en una mesa que había cerca.

Otro silencio incómodo. Harry decidió romper el hielo.

- Escucha, Hermione, yo… - la chica giró la cabeza para verlo – siento haberte interrumpido cuando estabas con Viktor.

Ella suspiró.

- No, yo lo siento, Harry – él la miró perplejo – Lo pensé y tienes razón, yo vine al baile contigo, no puedo dejarte plantado… No es tu culpa, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

- Es que sí lo hice – soltó, y luego siguió más lento – Yo… te vi bailando con él y… no sé – tartamudeó – Sentí… celos.

Hermione parpadeó y luego sonrió como se le sonríe a un niño pequeño

- Ay, Harry, no tienes de qué ponerte celoso… Tú eres mi mejor amigo, no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.

Harry sintió una calidez en su corazón.

- ¿De verdad? – Hermione asintió - ¿Ni por un equipo de Quidditch completo?

Su amiga rió

- Por nadie. ¿Y tú?

Harry le sonrió con ternura y luego miró a la multitud.

- No te cambiaría ni por Cho Chang.

Hermione volvió a reír, pero esta vez más suavemente. El sonido fue como música para los oídos del chico, generando un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

Faltaba _algo._

Miró a la multitud bailando, al árbol de Navidad… Cerró los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse en la música que estaban pasando en ese momento. Luego los volvió a abrir.

- ¿Crees en los milagros navideños, Hermione?

La castaña se sorprendió con la pregunta, y luego de pensarlo un rato respondió

- No lo sé… quizás…

- Yo creo. – Afirmó Harry con convicción – Creo que en Navidad es posible cumplir los deseos que más anhelas en el fondo del alma… Incluso esos que están tan en el fondo, que ni siquiera sabías que existían… Pero están ahí, siempre estuvieron, y la Navidad los saca a flote…

Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero el chico no la veía; miraba el enorme árbol de Navidad que decoraba el Gran Salón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? – preguntó entonces.

Harry se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

- Que yo estaba ciego, pero ahora veo.

Dicho esto y dejando a una Hermione todavía más confundida, se inclinó acortando la poca distancia que había entre las dos sillas, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó, vio que Hermione estaba con los ojos como platos y fijos en él, las mejillas encendidas y los labios levemente separados.

- Estás hermosa. – le dijo por fin.

Hermione sonrió de una forma totalmente nueva, entre tímida, nerviosa y feliz. No dijo nada, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Casi involuntariamente, se tomaron la mano al mismo tiempo. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. La navidad nunca había sido tan mágica.


End file.
